


Pierwsza z wielu

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Season/Series 01, brak bety, supernatural books
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza książka "Nie z tego świata".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsza z wielu

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt z Dni Supernatural na Imaginarium (http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/t680-dni-supernatural).

Mężczyzna w szlafroku siedział przed komputerem, wpatrując się tępo w klawiaturę.

Czy na pewno chciał to zrobić? Ujawnić wszystkie szczęśliwe i złe chwile, prawdy i kłamstwa, najbardziej skrywane myśli?

Czy był zdolny, by powtórzyć to, co zrobił tysiące lat temu? Napisać książkę równie dobrą, co tamta?

A co jeśli źle to rozpocznie? Czy zaczynanie od pożaru w ich domu jest dobrym początkiem? Może powinien rozpocząć serię od powrotu do stylu życia łowcy?

Ale przecież czytelnicy muszą wiedzieć. Inaczej nie zrozumieją opiekuńczości starszego brata, samodzielności młodszego i wymagań ich wciąż nieobecnego ojca.

Westchnął ciężko i zaczął pisać: _Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu…_

 


End file.
